To See
by Five Foot Fury
Summary: Brotherhood- Takes place after the Promised Day. Roy agrees to use a philosopher's stone to regain his eyesight, but on one condition, that Havoc is healed too. It'll take Havoc awhile to prepare to make the trip to Central though, so Hawkeye and Roy agree that they should stay at her place as they await Havoc's arrival, which will be in a... week. Rated M for language. Royai.
1. Blind

**Reviews from the Author. **

**"A gripping, emotional roller-coaster ride. Sure to please readers." -Five Foot Fury.**

**"Meh, I've read better." -Five Foot Fury.**

**"What the hell is this piece of shit? Who allowed this author to even write this?" -Five Foot Fury.**

**I hope you enjoy. : )**

**...**

For years she's been a few steps behind him, following him in his shadow. So it was ironic how she now had to lead him around. They walked side by side as they left the hospital, the lieutenant guiding her superior. Hawkeye took him to her apartment as they had previously agreed on. She unlocked the door and opened it, almost surprised not to be greeted by a patter of paws running on the floor and a welcoming bark, until she remembered that Fuery was watching Black Hayate for her. Hawkeye stepped inside and Roy followed her into her apartment without too much trouble. She closed the door, then let out a sigh as she took off her ruined jacket. The clothes they wore when they had arrived at the hospital were the same they had to wear when leaving. "Would you like to sit down Colonel?" Hawkeye asked him.

"No." He didn't like needing help to do everything. He didn't want to say yes just to fumble around for a seat or to have Hawkeye guide him to one. Instead, he gave her a normal reason to guide him around. "Give me a tour of your place Lieutenant." He said to empty air since he had forgotten to listen for where Hawkeye was.

"Yes, sir." She draped her ruined jacket over a chair to toss it out later. Hawkeye returned to his side to guide him through her apartment, talking him through the tour. She told him what rooms were which that they walked into and where everything was, like, "The couch is two feet to your right, sir." Always making sure to stop before directing him of where objects were and in some cases, she took him up to them. The last of these items that she took him to was her bed. "That's everything." She told him and moved away, not telling him to sit down, but leaving it up to him to do what he wanted as she changed her clothes.

Roy sat on her bed, annoyed. He was helpless, he knew that, but did Hawkeye have to make it so blatant and keep reminding him of it every five seconds? He stared angrily into the black nothingness that surrounded only him. He listened to Hawkeye's clothes rustling and shuffling. Was she changing in front of him? How cruel. She couldn't even treat him like he wasn't blind. Now she could do whatever she wanted in front of him and just act like he wasn't there, or rather, like he was a piece of furniture. Nothing to pay any mind to. She seemed content to do so now. He could only expect more of it later. He closed his eyes pointlessly out of anger. "I'm here you know. Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean you have to pretend not to see me."

"Sir, you're here with me so I can keep an eye on you as I have been doing. The last thing I'm doing is ignoring you." She told him patiently, coming up to him.

"Don't keep an eye on me while you're in the bathroom or for that matter while I am." He turned away, again it was pointless, but it was out of his natural instinct to do so when angry.

"I'm sorry, sir." Hawkeye said, looking down. "I'm trying to handle this the best I can. I know you're not completely helpless. I don't mean to treat you as if you are."

Roy crossed his arms. "You know I am." He mumbled quietly.

She frowned a little, looking back at him. Unsure of what he had mumbled, Hawkeye was silent, but stayed by his side in case he needed help or wanted her to get something for him.

After a long moment, he turned back towards her. "Are you still there?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, sir." She responded.

" ..." Roy turned away again. How sad was that? He couldn't even tell if she was still in the room. He stood. "Go make me something to eat." Ordering her to do things for him made him feel less helpless and more lazy. A trade he was fine with.

"Yes, sir." She turned and left the room. How silly of her to have thought Roy would be kind and ask for things or that, maybe in the privacy of her apartment, they could tell each other things they couldn't voice in public. _Maybe I had been wrong. Had I misjudged him?_ She wondered as she prepared a meal in the kitchen. Hawkeye had been weak and had been losing consciousness on and off. Perhaps that caring look in his eyes when he had held her had been imagined to mean something a little more than friendship, simply because it was something she wanted to see. She knew better than to dwell on her feelings though. Through the years that she followed him like his shadow, she knew it was best to hide her feelings so she could continue protecting Roy and to prevent potentially damaging their friendship. Hawkeye picked up the plate and started to take it over to Roy in her room, but stopped when she saw Roy was on his way out of her room. He walked straight into the door jam. He bounced back, corrected his path the wrong way and hit nothing but wall. On his third try, he made it through the doorway with ease.

He went through all of this because he didn't want to look like a fool with his arms stretched out in front of him, feeling around. He also imagined it'd hurt his hands too much to be feeling around constantly. Roy could only imagine Hawkeye covering her mouth, holding back laughter. He sneered.

Still frowning a little, Hawkeye set the plate on the table and went to help Roy. She put a hand on his upper back and the other rested on the side of his chest; just like how she had guided him around on the Promised Day. She led him over by the table to a chair. "Have a seat, sir." Hawkeye said. "I made you a sandwich."

Roy felt out for the chair with his foot and then managed to sit down without a problem. He found the sandwich with ease and started to eat.

A chair scrapped across the floor and Hawkeye sat down across from him with a glass of milk for herself. She wasn't so hungry that she was willing to go through the discomfort of eating with her neck injury.

After finishing his sandwich, Roy started to squeeze and flex his fingers. "Uhm." He rested his hands down.

"Is something wrong?" Hawkeye asked him.

"I can't feel several of my fingers. I'm wondering if it'll ever return."

A sad expression came over her face, already knowing the answer. "Perhaps Dr. Marcoh will heal them. After all, you'll need your hands to help in the effort to rebuild Ishbal."

"I can use my fingers, I just can't feel them. I'll live without that." Roy said, not wanting the power of a philosopher's stone to go to waste.

She made a small noise of acceptance, then took a sip from her glass.

Roy bowed his head. "How's your neck?"

"Its healing, but it still hurts." She didn't need to tell Roy that it would be a couple of weeks still before she'll be completely healed, Roy had been there when the doctor had told her.

"I wish I could help you." He grumbled, angry that he only knew how to hurt people. "I've got to learn medical alchemy."

"Don't worry about me, sir. I'll be fine."

Roy smiled a little. "I can't help it. I've got nothing else to do." He sighed. "Its hard to believe that a week from now, when I get my eyesight back, I'll be very busy. I guess I should be enjoying myself for now. That'll be hard."

"That's hard to believe coming from you. You found it easy enough to sit back and relax instead of doing your paperwork, sir." Hawkeye teased him.

"I also have no reason not to, besides being blind and having holes in my hands, which is bad enough, but I am stuck in your apartment with you for a week." Roy smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You're taking it as a good thing? You don't think it'll be boring?"

"There's no one else I'd rather be with." He tried to look straight at her, but was off to the right.

"Only because of my previous experience helping you. You know I'm the best for the job, sir."

" ...right. If that's what you want to believe." Roy stood. He went over to the couch and sat down.

**...**

**More to come!**


	2. Feelings Held In For Too Long

**Is it considered common courtesy to reply to all of ones reviews?**

**Just curious.**

**... **

Hawkeye watched him go, surprised. Then she abruptly got up and followed him. "It isn't what I want to believe, Colonel. I want to believe its more than that." She admitted softly.

Roy was quiet for a moment. "It is. Didn't I say that?"

Hawkeye sat down beside him, giving him a weak smile. "I've seen many things that have led me to think that it might've been that way for awhile, but I tend to dismiss them for fear of being wrong." She touched his cheek lightly with a hand, then stroked the side of his face. "You have no idea how happy I am to know I wasn't wrong at all."

Roy smiled weakly, though he had no idea she was too. "I'm surprised you doubted such a thing." He raised a hand up and placed it on top of hers. "I never doubted where your heart was."

The touch of his hand was electric, yet warm. Her smile broadened, then her hand slipped away and she hugged him, though it hurt her neck a little to do so.

Roy hugged her as well. He opened his eyes or would've if they hadn't been open already. His hug tightened. "I can't see you." He said, clearly upset by this. It was why he hated being blind the most.

"You'll be able to soon, sir."

"But then I won't be here with you. Equivalent exchange has been screwing me over a lot lately."

Hawkeye pulled away, but left her hands resting on his shoulders. "You can't have both, not yet at least."

Roy smiled a little. "I never could've. That's why I never said anything before."

"Sir, I know you couldn't say anything. That's why I never said anything myself."

"And you shouldn't now... but I won't blame you if you do."

"I already have, sir, like you." Hawkeye got up then to take care of the dishes that had been left on the table.

"I meant more so." Roy said and leaned forward to kiss her just to fall over on the couch. "You moved elsewhere, didn't you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, sir."

"Of course." Roy sat back up and sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

She cleaned up the dishes and put them away. It didn't take her long to do so. "I'm sorry. I thought you heard me leave." Hawkeye came back over to him. "I'll make a note to make more noise when I move." She sat down, curling her legs up under her so she could face him. "I'm here now Colonel."

"Or you could just announce it like you just did. Or you could always stay by my side." Roy smiled, hoping he was directing that smile at her.

"You know I'm rarely ever far from you."

"True. That's just the way I like it though." Roy felt out with his hand and placed it on top of hers.

She turned her hand over and held his.

"I'm happy that you know now how I feel. I almost lost you on the Promised Day. I wouldn't want you to die not knowing." He said.

Hawkeye leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss.

Roy grinned. "Are we going to do this Lieutenant? Are we going to spend this week together?"

"I already thought we were, sir."

"Well... I meant- " Roy laughed. "Yes. We are." He leaned in, letting her know to kiss him. He knew that if he tried to kiss her he'd likely get her eye.

She looked at him, taking a brief second to savor this moment. Then she leaned in and kissed him, ignoring the pain it put her neck in to turn it.

Roy raised his free hand up and placed it gently on her cheek. He was really enjoying this. He even forgot he was blind until he pulled away and opened his eyes. _Damn. I wish I could see her face right now, because that was awesome._ Roy felt his heart pounding in excitement.

Hawkeye embraced him, wincing as the movement caused a sharp pain in her neck when she turned it again. She let him go, putting a hand where the bandages were as she moved away. It didn't feel wet, so she hadn't broken her stitches. She realized she would have to be more careful though.

"Riza? I hold your hand, you hug me, and then you move away. Are you going to keep repeating this cycle?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I forget it hurts my neck when I hug you. That's why I move away."

Roy sighed. "Maybe its a sign then."

She frowned a little. "Colonel, don't be ridiculous."

"I don't think I am." He stood.

"You don't believe in God, you don't believe in superstition, but my sore neck is a sign that you shouldn't do this? Just say it for what it is. You don't want to risk it." Hawkeye said coldly, hurt beyond belief he'd do this to her now after all they'd been through and when just moments ago they had given in to their feelings for once and even shared their first kiss.

"Risking it? Risking what? What do I risk by kissing you that isn't already at risk from me being blind?" Roy asked sternly. He rubbed his forehead and winced at the sharp pain in his hand. "It just... feels... I don't know!" Roy walked from the room and went into her bedroom.

_If its not because he's afraid of losing his career, what is it then?_ Hawkeye worried. She was afraid. Did sharing that kiss make Roy realize he didn't love her after all? She couldn't think of any other reason for this.

...

Roy had a deep feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. He knew what it was. He had spent so much of his time telling himself not to do anything with Hawkeye that it was hardwired into him. Being so close to her felt wrong, more wrong than right. He stayed in her bedroom for awhile, then went back to the couch and laid down on it.

Hawkeye did her duty of staying by him, but she didn't say a word to him. As it started to get late, she went and made him dinner. She, herself, wasn't hungry.

Roy ate without a word, then went back to the couch and laid down on it to get some sleep.

A hand brushed the side of his face, then rested on his chest. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Hawkeye spoke softly, sounding sad.

Roy sighed softly. "Its me. I'm not used to... us."

"Well, I'm not either, sir."

"Oh... " Roy said, further disappointed.

"If you want to take things more slowly, that's okay, but please don't shut me out completely."

Roy turned his head away. " ...I- I'm... I'm confused. I don't know what I want."

The hand on his chest suddenly went away and her soft footsteps retreated to her room.

Roy sat up, but realized he couldn't watch her go, so he laid back down. He tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. After an hour or so, he got up and walked over to Hawkeye's bedroom door and pressed an ear against it to hear if she was awake. There was silence. Roy bowed his head and went back to the couch.

...

Feeling miserable, Hawkeye didn't eat that morning, but like last night, she made something for Roy. He couldn't see her, but her eyes were red from a lack of sleep and she hadn't bothered to brush her hair. Because of his failure to reassure her, Hawkeye was certain he'd shut her out. Completely. They would just be superior and subordinate. A part of her felt dead inside. All she had left to live for now seemed to be helping to rebuild Ishbal and see Roy become fuhrer, but there was no longer a future after that. She watched as Roy sat down. She ached to have him hold her and tell her he was mistaken, that of course he loved her. _I promise I won't move away, sir, no matter how much my neck hurts. I promise._ She promised silently and pointlessly. He wasn't going to hold her.

Roy had indeed decided to keep their relationship professional. For if not, he would treat her unfairly in the workplace. Giving her a day off just because they were together or not giving her one just for appearances sake because they were together. He still longed to be with her. He loved her. He wondered as he ate if he was still just afraid of being with her for no reason, when he realized he could only hear himself eating. "Are you eating too Lieutenant?"

"No, sir." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He stopped eating.

"I'm not hungry, sir."

" ..." _Did she not sleep last night either? She should at least eat._ he wasn't about to order her to though. "You better eat lunch at least. How are you supposed to take care of me when you aren't taking care of yourself?"

"I need time to heal. I can and will continue to take care of you though." She said after a brief moment.

Roy got up. He knew that was aimed at him. He went to the couch.

"So you're angry at me now?"

"No." Roy said, sounding angry. "I just wish you would understand."

She was pretty sure she did understand though. He didn't want her to love him, didn't want to hear her mention it or talk about how hurt she was by him. he wanted everything- their love, their care for each other- to be gone. Hawkeye stayed in her chair for the longest time, holding back tears and trying to get a hold of herself while all the while being silent so she wouldn't further anger him.

Roy wished Hawkeye would come over and cuddle up close to him, but instead she was quiet, staying in the kitchen. He almost thought she had left, until he finally heard her move. He sighed, closing his eyes. He tried to fall asleep.

**...**

**I hate to end it like this! But here's the next chapter for you. Third chapter will be up Tuesday maybe. I won't make any promises.**


	3. Freedom To Love

**I forgot- disclaimer: I don't own fma or Roy and Riza, if I did, I would've made a movie that takes place after the manga where Roy becomes Fuhrer and marries Riza.**

**Also, the cast...**

**Roy Mustang- Eli White**

**Riza Hawkeye- Five Foot Fury**

**...**

Time slipped by. Hawkeye watched Roy from a distance as he laid on the couch. She's been watching him for awhile. Roy looked almost peaceful. Like he was asleep. What could've kept him from sleeping last night? Guilt from hurting her? Wondering if he made the right choice in shutting her out? Did he want to be with her after all? At last, she went up to him and then sat down on the floor by the couch where his head rested, curling her legs up close to her and hugging them. It was comforting being by him. It eased the pain in her chest a little. She rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes and listening to him breathe. It soothed her, reminding her that as long as he breathed, she would too.

Roy opened his eyes. He thought he heard Hawkeye approach him. _Still blind._ He told himself when he saw nothing. "Riza?" He asked softly.

Her eyes shot open. He had called her by her first name; not by her rank. "Yes, sir, I'm here. What is it?" She said, the 'sir' slipping out automatically as it often does. She hoped it wouldn't make him go back to calling her lieutenant.

Roy looked down. He wished he'd stop doing things pointlessly, but he wished more so that he could see. Hawkeye sounded really close to him. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm sitting on the floor nearby in case you need anything."

Roy sat up. "On the floor? Sit up here with me."

She obeyed immediately, her arm brushing his as she sat down.

With nothing else to sat and unwilling to put any moves on her, Roy leaned back and closed his eyes, though he doubted he'd be able to fall asleep.

Tentatively, Hawkeye reached over and touched the back of her fingers to his arm, too afraid to touch his face. Then she gently put an arm around his when he didn't react and rested her head on his shoulder.

Roy smiled. He rested his head against hers in return. He breathed her familiar scent in lovingly. He couldn't see her, but at least he could still smell and touch her.

She relaxed, relieved. he did want to be with her after all. The heaviness in her chest lifted instantly. She was glad she had been upset over nothing. Hawkeye smiled and rested a hand on his chest.

Roy shifted away from her a little to put an arm around her shoulders, then he cuddled back up to her.

Hawkeye shifted her head a little lower to his chest as she slipped her arms around him, letting out a soft, happy, little hum.

Roy liked that sound so much, he returned it to show he enjoyed this as much as her. He relaxed, joyfully. "Riza?"

"Yes?" She replied softly.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered the words out of how hard it had been to force them out more than to set a mood.

Her hold on him tightened and she craned her neck up to look at him, even though it hurt. For the moment, the pain didn't bother her. Never before has she felt so light and happy. Smiling, Hawkeye answered him. "You know you don't have to ask. Of course I will."

Roy smirked, unable to help it. "You realize what that means, right? After this week is over... we still do this."

"I have no problem with that as long as we keep it private."

"Hmm... call me selfish Lieutenant, but no. I want to when I want to. Private is too much in the grey area. Alone isn't always private. When I try to kiss you, I never want you to turn away because while we're alone in the backseat, there's the driver who might notice. Or if I want to hold your hand in an empty room, you slap it away because someone could walk in at any moment. I want you to say I love you back to me and not keep silent because someone might overhear you. Like a real marriage."

Hawkeye straightened so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look at him. "Well then, like in a real marriage, I think we should live together too."

Roy's jaw dropped. "R- really?" He said in disbelief. "My place or- well, of course my place. You'll have to pack your stuff, I'll help of course, and I have plenty of space for it all and a yard for Hayate to play in. I'll have to put a fence up." He spewed out quickly.

She smiled. "Relax, sir. It'll be awhile still before I can." Hawkeye said, touching the side of his face

Roy smiled. "Not that long. It'll probably feel like it though." Roy hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Not that long? We have Ishbal to rebuild, sir."

"You'll move in before that. I'll have to find you a ring as well. Do you want a ring?"

Hawkeye hesitated. She did, but she didn't want to make it obvious to everyone that they were together, at least not until Roy becomes Fuhrer. "No."

Roy frowned a little at that, but nodded. "Yeah. Who needs a rock to symbolize their love? So... do I still have to sleep on the couch?" He added, still a little nervous.

"Sir, I never said you have to sleep on the couch."

" ...aw, what? You also forgot to say I could sleep with you." Roy whined, throwing his head back and letting go of her.

"I didn't think I had to say anything. I thought taking you to my room and leading you to my bed was a strong enough hint."

"I thought the tour just ended there... " Roy let out a long sigh, annoyed with himself.

Hawkeye ran a hand through his hair. "We still have many more days together."

"Yeah. I just can't believe I was so mad about being blind that I was blind to the clear message you were sending me. It was so obvious!" He exclaimed, thinking how stupid he was.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything's fine now."

"I can't help it. Well, I am a master at wasting time." He thought for a moment. "So, is the offer still available... right now?"

"Of course, sir."

Roy stood. "Let's go then!" He hurried, carefully, to the bedroom.

Hawkeye hurried after him to be by his side and help him to her room without bumping into anything. Once in her room, Roy made it to her bed okay without any help and so Hawkeye laid down on top of the covers, turning to Roy to cuddle with him.

Roy immediately began kissing her passionately. He took his time with it, savoring it.

She enjoyed it greatly, but broke the kiss after awhile. "You can relax. We have all day."

Roy placed his hand on her hip. "But I've waited a lifetime for this." His hand felt at her shirt to find out how to take it off.

Her eyes flashed in realization and her hand took his to stop its wandering, albeit gently. "Sir... I just meant cuddling. I didn't mean sex."

Roy paused, then smacked his head into the pillow. "Of course you did." he sighed, annoyed.

She let his hand go, frowning. "Sir, when it happens I want it to be great- not with us both still hurt from surgery."

"Like it could ever not be great." he mumbled and rolled over, turning away from her.

"Sir, please... " Hawkeye gently touched a hand to his back and then put an arm around him. " ...don't be like this."

"No, you were right. I can't feel you and I can't kiss your neck. It'll have to wait... a long time."

"If it means that much to you, we can."

"Riza, I agree with you. it'd be awful, painful."

She held him tightly and gave the spot behind his ear a short, soft kiss.

Roy smiled a little, loosening up and relaxing.

She gave it another kiss, then nuzzled the back of his neck for a brief moment, stopping because it caused her to wince in pain. Hawkeye laid there with him and relaxed.

**...**

**.-. I don't know what to say. Uh, well, hope you liked it.**


	4. Damaged And Undone

Roy awoke happily to Hawkeye's arms around him. Taking one of her hands in his, he kissed it, then worked his way up her arm, kissing it. _At least she has short sleeves on apparently._

A soft giggle suddenly escaped from her as she woke and she tugged her arms free. She crawled over his legs and then laid down in front of him so they were face to face. She gave him a quick kiss, putting a hand behind his head and started playing with his hair a little with her fingers. "What do you want for breakfast?"

" ...something sweet ...you?" He asked playfully, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you Colonel, but I'm hungry too." She said, smiling a little. "I'll make pancakes and find a way to make them sweet, okay?"

"Just add a little love."

She kissed his cheek, then got up and left the room.

Roy followed behind her. "Afterwards, I'm going to take a shower and then you can change my bandages."

"Yes, sir." She said, starting on breakfast.

Roy struggled a bit in taking a seat at the table, but managed to do so by himself. "Riza?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Because you are my superior. I've always called you by your rank or sir. Its become a habit. Do you want me to try to call you Roy now?" She asked after giving him his answer.

"Try? How hard can it be to call me Roy?"

"It isn't, but its going to be difficult to break my habit, sir- Roy."

Roy smiled. "Broke it already."

She smiled too. "Not exactly."

...

Roy sat still as Hawkeye bandaged his hands. Are we going to sleep together every night from now on?"

"No, not every night. It won't happen at Ishbal." She said a little firm, though her hands were gentle.

"But I know the Ishbalan nights. They are long and cold." His head bowed.

"I know them too, sir. I also know there will be plenty of other people and among them, soldiers."

"Ha! I knew it! Its you and the private versus alone. I knew you'd do that." Roy said disgusted. "You are such a liar."

She took her hands away from his. "I'm not thinking of people stumbling upon us, I'm thinking of them seeing us go in the same tent." Hawkeye said, sounding a little hurt.

"If not that, then what? Pft. I don't care. I'm already sick of your excuses. You told me you wouldn't do this!" He glared sightlessly at the floor, angry. "You clearly don't know how much I care about anything. I take back everything I've said to you here, since you're doing so to me."

Hawkeye stumbled back as if he had struck her. That really hurt. _He's taking it all back? The proposal, the I love yous... _She wanted to tell him she hadn't taken it all back, that wasn't what she had said, but tears overwhelmed her. She couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. Hawkeye hurried out of the room, crying softly.

" ...wait! Did you finish my hands?" He called after her. _Man, is my timing awful._

"Yes, I did." Hawkeye snapped at him through her tears, angry that he would ask that after breaking her heart. She curled up on the couch and hid her face in her arms to muffle the sound of her crying.

Roy got up and walked to the front door, opening it and then stepping outside. He only got as far as that, then a silent, broken Hawkeye was by his side. She put a hand on his arm and started to guide him out of the hall and back into her apartment, but Roy's feet stopped and refused to move.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?"

"You may not like it, but you're stuck with me, sir."

Roy pulled himself out of her grasp. "Don't act as if you care now. What if someone sees us go into the same apartment?"

"You have taken it all back, but I haven't. I care and I will always care, no matter how many times you try to push me away." She said, just loud enough for him to hear as she grabbed his arm again. "I built my life around yours. Without you, I am nothing. Even if you don't wish to see it that way." Hawkeye was going to drag him back inside, but before she had a chance to, Roy pulled away from her violently.

"How dare you say its me? This is you! I only took back what I said, because you went back on your word. I care a lot Lieutenant. That's why I'm so hurt, I want to get away from the cause of it." He stormed away from her, careful not to walk into a wall.

She followed him, putting a hand on his arm again. She tried to redirect him back to her apartment.

"Will you stop it already?! Leave me alone! That's an order!"

She hated to hear him yell at her. It hurt the most. But she took it. In his eyes, she deserved it, so she took it. "No, sir. I won't obey that." Hawkeye said quietly. The words sounded weak to her ears, but she meant them.

"Fine! But don't you think for a second that we're okay."

She guided him back inside and then let him go as she closed the door.

Roy went straight to the couch and sat down. "Get me a drink Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." She got him a drink from the kitchen and went up to him. Hawkeye took one of his hands, trying not to think about when she had held that same hand as she and Roy gave in to their feelings for each other. She gently put the glass in it, releasing the glass and his hand only when he had a good hold on it, then she backed away.

Roy sipped a little from it, then held the glass back out. "I wanted alcohol."

"Very well, sir." She said, taking the glass back. She got him a new one and repeated the process of giving it to him.

Roy downed it and held it back out. "Get me a refill, then that'll be all."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye obeyed him and soon gave him a newly filled glass.

Roy laid back, holding onto the glass tightly. _I can't believe Riza made me out as the bad guy. This is her. She's the one who said one thing, then changes it the next. I asked her to marry me so our relationship wouldn't fade back into a friendship or a superior/subordinate one. Obviously she didn't understand that._

Hawkeye stood in the room not far from him in case he tried to leave again. Her head was bowed down.

...

Hawkeye took the long strands of hair she had cut off and put them in the trash. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was short again like it had been when she was younger. Her face was hard like that of a soldier, but her eyes were sad. She reached up and carefully removed the bandages on her neck and put fresh ones on. That done, Hawkeye dressed, then left the bathroom to go make breakfast for Roy.

"This is why I didn't want to get with you." Roy said when she came out. He was sitting at the table.

Hawkeye felt her heart sink further if that were possible, she felt even worse.

"I knew this would happen, I was afraid of it. It'll just have to wait till I'm Fuhrer." He finished.

Her heart gave a little leap, surprised by his last statement. She went up to Roy and looked at his face, but his sightless eyes gave nothing away. "Do you mean that?"

"It was too soon for us to get together, so it didn't work. It'll just have to wait longer like I was afraid of."

Relief lit up her eyes. "What I was afraid of was even worse, sir. I thought you didn't want to be with me at all anymore."

"No. I still love you. I always will. You shouldn't worry about that."

She wanted to hug him she was so relieved and happy, but she decided it'd be best not to. "I love you too, sir."

"I know." Roy smiled faintly.

**... **

**One more chapter and I'm done with this little story of mine. Are you excited?**


	5. To See

**I present to you the last chapter to this short story of mine. It has really been something. We laughed at my reviews, fell in love with the royai pairing, cried with Hawkeye, and fell in love with the royai pairing all over again. I promise you an ending. I will not say if it is happy, sad, or leaves you mad, but it is an ending.**

**...**

Roy opened his eyes. There had really been a number done to Dr Marcoh's face. Roy turned to where Hawkeye was sitting pretty. "I can see." He said, smiling.

A smile came over her face and she could feel the tension in her shoulders from when she first found out Roy was blind disappear. She hardly listened as Roy thanked Marcoh and had a short talk with him, all she could think about was how Roy seemed a bit more like himself now that he could see.

When Marcoh left, Roy stood and looked at Hawkeye. "You cut your hair... I like it."

She stood up too and went up to him, placing a hand on either side of his face. Her eyes met his and she was glad to see them. He could send her subtle hints with them again now and she could see the emotion in them. Those wonderful, dark eyes of his. Hawkeye suddenly and passionately kissed him, putting a hand on the back of his head and her other on the back of his neck.

Roy didn't know what to do. _I thought we weren't going to do this. That it'd wait._ He let her kiss him though.

The kiss had only been the beginning. Her body was soon pressing up against his and her hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt. Her hands slipped up inside his shirt and rubbed at his bare sides. It was heavenly, feeling him up. Hawkeye wanted more. She broke the kiss and started to take off his shirt, but Roy quickly stopped her, grabbing his shirt and holding it in place.

"Riza! What are you doing? I thought we weren't going to do this!" Roy said in a hushed voice. He wondered what had gotten into her. This was such a turn on, but why hadn't she done this sooner and why only now?

"I'm sorry, sir, its just... I saw it. I saw the love in your eyes and... " Her eyes closed and she leaned in and kissed him again, gently this time.

_I didn't know the love left my eyes when I went blind. _He thought, kissing her in return.

Hawkeye broke the kiss after a moment and moved away from him.

Now Roy took off his shirt, thinking that was what she wanted.

Her gaze rested on his chest, admiring. "Now you'll take your shirt off for me? I thought you didn't want to." She took a step closer to him, her finger tracing down the middle of his chest before indulging herself and running her hands over his muscular torso. With a soft, satisfied sound, Hawkeye hugged him. "Too bad you changed my mind, sir." She said, pulling away from him. "I would've really enjoyed myself."

Roy pulled her in for a short, heated kiss with a dip. "Did I change it back?" He asked when he broke the kiss.

She smiled and replied by unbuttoning her shirt.

Roy returned the smile, happy to have not embarrassed himself.

...

Havoc was happy to at least be able to feel his legs again. After thanking Marcoh, he knew he had to show Roy. _He'll be so happy to know._ "So where's the chief?" He asked Marcoh.

"Mustang? He's down the hall. second door on the left."

Havoc nodded and wheeled down the hall. When he reached the door, he was surprised to hear moans coming from the other side of it. "Hey- uh, Marcoh? Does Roy have anyone in there with him?" Havoc called down the hall.

"Just Hawkeye." Marcoh replied.

"That makes sense." Havoc nodded to himself.

**...**

**Marcoh and Havoc played by EW.**

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to check out me and EW's other stories if you really enjoyed this one and demand more from us. They'll be under my name and Eli White's.**


End file.
